Templars of the Rose
=General Information= The Templars of the Rose Guildmaster: Arialynn Alis Maewood (Lightbearer) Consul: Koryander Emberstone (Courageous Defender) Captain: Captain Kanta Wildsabre (Marksman) Phoenix Riders: Keeyla Nightclaw (Cenarion Circle Emissary), Jadvya Amanar (Huntress), Phenex Steelfever (One-Man Battalion), Akilana (Knight of the Naaru) Introduction In-character, the Templars of the Rose is a medium-sized and growing guild that offers aid to both Alliance and Horde in the form of healing, education, venture financing, and in the case of mutual enemies of both factions: martial assistance. It is a diverse group comprising a variety of races, classes and skills. The Templars of the Rose is considered to be cross-faction. Out-of-character, Templars is a close-knit community of players that are friends both in and out of game. Overall, Templars are players that enjoy roleplay, are familiar with Warcraft Lore and have a good sense of humor. Players that lack those traits find themselves an ill-fit. Roleplay Templar roleplay consists of both ingame and guild forum RP, and alternates between storyline and freeform RP. Templars tend to roleplay anywhere within Outlands, Azeroth or Northrend, and believe that roleplay is not strictly conformed to capital cities. The IC base of Templar operations is currently Theramore, due to its closeness to Orgrimmar. It tends to function as a base of Templar roleplay events as well. Recently, one among the Templar members opened a tavern in Ironforge by the name of the Mug and Sandvich. Although unintentional, it's become a jovial gathering place of sorts for Templars and their allies. Its future is unknown when it comes to competing in the tavern business, but it employs a full-fledged chef, a few willing waitstaff and the occasional pirate shanty to accompany its patrons. Requirements for roleplay in the Templars is thus: interest. Templar recruitment will consider anyone willing to roleplay within Warcraft, and the current member roster consists of roleplayers of all types and levels of experience. The objective is to roleplay, have fun and to enhance the roleplay as a server. However, some rules and restrictions apply to characters due to Templars' Lawful Good status. Players are asked to be forward about their character's alignment before joining the Templars, though in certain cases allowances were permitted for the sake of RP development. The best thing to do is to ask! =Joining the Templars= Contact Currently, the recruitment officers for Templars of the Rose are Arialynn, Akilana, Jadvya and Keeyla. One may ICly or OOCly approach any Templar with interest in joining the guild. It is highly encouraged to roleplay with existing Templars to not only get to know them in character, but out of character as well. Process In order to be recruited into the Templars, a player must go through both an in character as well as out of character interview. The OOC interview tends to occur before the IC interview through ingame whispers, and is treated like a "get to know" questionnaire. The IC interview occurs "in person" ingame, and tends to involve a previously decided set of questions regarding the character's goals, interest in Templars and future endeavors. =Current Roleplay= To be updated soon. 09/30/2009 =Alliances= The Templars of the Rose has the following official alliances: Tears of Draenor Faction: Horde Leader: Kormok - Echelon Militia Faction: Alliance Leader: Phyrea =Gallery= As many guilds do, Templars has an abundance of screenshots. Unfortunately, due to the fun nature of the game, we tend to snap a photo of the funnier moments rather than the serious ones. But that's what the game is about - having fun! Roleplay - (RP) // Instance - (I) // Tom-foolery - XD Image:Ball.jpg|Love is in the Air ball, 2008. (RP) Image:Koryanderdress.jpg|One of the few times Koryander is spotted in a dress. (RP) Image:Druidkin.jpg|Keeyla makes a Horde friend on the fly. (RP/XD) Image: 5maninstance.jpg|Templars and allies. (I) Image:Willy.jpg|Phenex (Deepshadows) discovered something about his willy. (XD) Image:Pimpdaddy.jpg|Severince was a pimp more than he realized. (XD) Image:Tinyhogarth.jpg|Hograth (Blood of the Rose) has a horrible moment of realization. (XD) Image:Halloween.jpg|When Hypolyta and Resheph broke the server. (XD) = Closing Thoughts = The Templars of the Rose is an open but tight-knit group. Most of the Templars are friends both in and out of game, and they enjoy amusing as well as very serious discussion in their OOC channel. The Templars are a conglomerate of different talents, personalities and skills, as well as age spans - the Templars house everything from teenaged artists to thirtysomething scientists. While the Templars essentially amount to a wacky and sometimes even dysfunctional family, they welcome those who are not only serious about their RP, but genuinely good people. Real connections are built here, and many lasting friendships have been formed. Are you kind of heart and have a good sense of humor? Here, that's all you need. The Templars welcome people of all walks of life and all kinds of personalities - just like their characters.